ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Brothers of the Sword
Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to season 2 of Reo's Ideas. Today I want to talk about an idea I like to call '' Brothers of the Sword.'' The General Idea The series takes place in the middle ages. It focuses on two brothers - George and Arthur and their rise to glory. The series starts with the brothers in their teenage years. George is helping his father and becoming a blacksmith, while Arthur is helping his mother and acting as a merchant, a tricky merchant. The story would start with a narrator, who would later be revealed as Merlin (Probably at the end of the series), telling the story of a sword. A sword that has great power. A sword that was cut in half due to its power. The two parts being Ascalon and Excalibur. One day a mysterious figure visits George at the blacksmith, while he's crafting a sword. George is all alone at the shop. The mystery man asks George to recreate his sword from the old piece he has, his half of the sword. That figure would later be revealed as Azmuth wearing an ID mask or something in order to appear human. George completes the stranger's request, but when he goes to give the sword to its owner, he's gone with a note saying "Keep the Sword. It's yours now." And George kept it, started practising with it. On a similar day, if not the same, Arthur was walking home from the market through the woods. Having tricked some knights at the market, he sons finds them running after him. This leads him to run off track in order to hide. After a lot of running, Arthur comes to a small circular opening in the middle of a forest. There's a large stone with a sword, more like half a sword struck inside the stone. Besides the rock lies a robbed man (Merlin) That tells Arthur the sword's story, or a partial version. Merlin tells Arthur that the sword can not be puled out, but Arthur manages to do it. And so both brothers have received one half of the great sword. The story would later focus on how they both become knights, their training and adventures, how Arthur becomes a king and how George slays the great Diagon. Due to its power, Arthur once puts the sword back in the stone. At one point the sword would get united again. Note: If you didn't get it, George is Sir George from UAF and Arthur is King Arthur of Camelot. Realisation Before doing anything with the series, a lot of research would have to go into it. I would need to research how life was in the middle ages, How Arthur becomes king, How knights train and live and a lot of other stuff. The idea came to me not so long ago, so it will never be realised, at least I think so. I have enough series to work on right now and I'm not in the mood to do any research since school just ended. BUT, '''if You're interested, you can make this idea into a series, just contact me and we can work everything out. Feedback What do you think of this idea? 10/10 Amazing Good It's O.K. Meh It Sucks What the hell did I just read? Episode Guide '''Previous: '' User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Untold Stories: The Shun 10 Universe'' Next: ''User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Neal 12 Franchise (Part 1)'' ~Reo~ 08:11, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Reo's Ideas Category:Reo 54